A New Ben? A New Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben suddenly arrives at the Grant Mansion in the dead of night, the aliens get suspicious and discover it isn't Ben after all.


On a calm evening, the aliens were sleeping soundly at the Grant Mansion. There haven't been any emergencies for a while now, so the aliens had a big night out and came home very late. They were all sleeping soundly.

That is, until Blitzwolfer's sensitive ears heard a noise downstairs, his nose picked up an unfamiliar scent. The Loboan woke up and decided to investigate. He slunk to the balcony and spotted a dark figure inside the house.

Upon a closer inspection, the figure appeared to be Ben.

But there was something different about him.

Blitzwolfer went to alert his roommates.

* * *

Ben looked around the mansion as if looking at it for the first time.

"Geez, this place gives me the creeps." he said. "Hopefully, it's a good place to hide."

Ben wandered further into the mansion. He was a tad confused. From outside, the mansion looked run down and spooky. But on the inside, it had modern conveniences. So maybe it wasn't abandoned after all, but who would live in a creepy looking house like this?

And it didn't help that Ben had the feeling that he was being watched.

Then suddenly, the air got cold. Ben shivered and hugged himself in his white hoodie. "W-W-What's going on?!" Ben said, his teeth chattering. It was so cold, he could see his breath!

"J-Just relax, Ben. There's nothing to be scared of..." Ben said to himself as he shivered. "Except the cold room." Ben's eyes grew wide when he remembered from scary movies that the room gets cold whenever a ghost is around.

"M-Maybe I should hide." Ben spotted a slightly open door and went inside, shutting the door quietly.

Ben thought he was safe inside the small closet, but he felt colder and colder. When he turned around, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull, his hair stood on end.

A phantom in a blue hooded cloak looked at Ben with it's large pale green eyes. It was Big Chill. He glared at Ben as he exhaled a creepy breath, his black, clawed hands reaching out to grab him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben screamed and burst out of the closet. He ran away in terror all the way into a different room.

"There's no such thing as ghosts! There's no such thing as ghosts! There's no such thing as ghosts!" Ben chanted, struggling to stay calm.

A low growling interrupted Ben's panic-stricken chanting. His face became white when he saw Blitzwolfer in front of him, the beast snarled and drooled as he stood on his hind legs.

"WEREWOLF!" Ben shrieked and ran out the door, screaming his head off.

Ben had to get out of this house. He was about to run out the door when something grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. He screamed as he flew back inside the house and pinned down on a couch. He looked and gasped when he saw a man in a pointed green mask and sickly pale skin. He hissed and bared his sharp yellow fangs at Ben.

"Going somewhere?" Whampire bellowed in his Transylvanian voice.

"A Va-Va-V-V-Vampire!" Ben whimpered. "Please don't drink my blood!"

Whampire noticed how terrified Ben was. It was clear this wasn't the Ben he knew. He wanted answers. So he began to use his hypnosis.

Ben saw the swirls in his eyes and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Look at me." Whampire ordered.

"No! I won't let you hypnotize me!" Ben said.

Unfazed, Whampire spat a Corruptura at Ben's forehead. Ben felt his eyes open against his will and his head was turned to face Whampire.

"No! No!" Ben tried to close his eyes, but the Corruptura kept him facing the alien vampire.

Whampire gazed into Ben's eyes. "You are under my power."

"Please...no...no..." Ben said weakly as he stared into Whampire's hypnotic trance. Soon, his eyes reflected Whampire's. He felt his mind going weak.

"Yes, do not resist. Lose yourself in my power." Whampire said softly. "Obey my every command. Obey your master."

"Yes, master." Ben moaned out as his eyes swirled, completely mesmerized.

"Now, tell me who you really are." Whampire ordered.

"I am Ben Tennyson, master." Ben mumbled.

Whampire frowned. This couldn't be the real Ben. Blitzwolfer and Big Chill came to get a closer look.

Blitzwolfer sniffed the hypnotized Ben carefully. That's when he spotted something very perplexing.

"If he's really Ben, where's the Omnitrix?" There was no Omnitrix on either of Ben's wrists.

"Thas because he's me without an Omnitrix."

The aliens looked up and gasped seeing another Ben! And this time, there was an Omnitrix on his wrist.

"What the?!" Big Chill said, very confused.

"But if you're Ben, then who's this?!" Blitzwolfer pointed to Ben, still hypnotized.

"He's me from a parallel world." the real Ben said. "He came to my dimension after after a freak accident and I told him to hide out here. I tried calling you guys about it, but you didn't answer."

Now the aliens felt ashamed.

Ben turned to his counterpart. "And I think you better snap him out of the trance." the hero said. "He's starting to drool."

Whampire saw the drool dribbling down No Watch Ben's lower lip and snapped his fingers. He shook his head and groaned a little. "What happened?"

Ben smiled. "You've just been hypnotized by a Vladat."

No Watch Ben rubbed his head. "A what?" He turned and saw the ghost, the werewolf, and the vampire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben screamed and was about to run until the Corruptura made him stop in his tracks, lay down with his back on the floor.

"Relax, dude. These are friends of mine. They just thought you were an intruder." Ben explained.

The aliens saw No Watch Ben still scared, so they decided to fix that.

"Y'know, I think there's only one way he's a Ben and not a phony." Whampire said. His comrades chuckled darkly.

"W-What are you gonna do?!" No Watch Ben asked, starting to panic.

Blitzwolfer answered by unzipping Ben's hoodie, lifting up his shirt and began swishing his tail on Ben's stomach.

Ben yelped and started to squirm, but Whampire's Corruptura kept him still. "Hey! What are you-?!" He started to giggle. "Heheheheheehahahahahahaha! Stop that!"

Whampire joined in on the fun by lightly scratching his claws against his underarms.

No Watch Ben let out a big guffaw and laughed even harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Whampire laughed as well. "Yep, you are another Ben. You both have the same tickle spots."

"My turn." Big Chill sang. Blitzolfer moved aside and the ghost-like alien began tickling Ben's tummy. The human squealed and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! QUIT IT! YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!" Ben pleaded for him to stop, but the aliens kept tickling.

"Having fun?" Ben mused.

"FUN?! I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEING TICKLED BY MOHOHOHOHOHNSTERS! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" No Watch Ben laughed in hysterics. "M-M-MAKE THEM STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST MAKE THEM STOP!"

"Okay, guys. That's enough." Ben said. The aliens finally stopped. Whampire removed the Corruptura from Ben's forehead.

"First thing to know about these aliens," Ben said. "Tickling is their favorite sport."

"I...noticed that..." No Watch Ben huffed out. "Wait, these guys are aliens?!"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, you didn't notice?"

"Even the vampire?!" No Watch Ben pointed at the Vladat.

"Yes, and the name's Whampire." the alien said.

"So...you don't drink blood?"

Whampire shook his head. "Nope," he smiled evilly. "we drink peoples' energy."

No Watch Ben gulped and rubbed his neck. "That's comforting..."

"But he has self-control." Ben assured his counterpart. "He won't be taking a bite out of us."

"Sorry for the scare, Ben." Big Chill said.

"And sorry for hypnotizing you and all." Whampire said.

"Hypnotize?" No Watch Ben questioned. "Was I really hypnotized?"

Whampire grinned and his eyes swirled in Ben's direction. No Watch Ben's eyes mimicked Whampire's and he started to moan like a zombie until Whampire seized his hypnosis.

No Watch Ben shook his head. "Whoa! I thought hypnotism was just a load of junk."

"Not when you're an alien vampire." Ben said. "Well, we gotta get you back to your own dimension."

No Watch Ben looked sad. He looked at the aliens before looking back at Ben Prime. "Do I really have to?"

Ben saw the sad look on his face. "Well..." He tried not to laugh when Blitzwolfer made the puppy dog eyes, implying this Ben should stay.

Ben smiled. "Alright, we'll hang out for a bit, then it's back home with you."

"YES!" No Watch Ben and the aliens cheered.

And so, Ben and his counterpart enjoyed a fun filled evening at the mansion. It felt a little strange for No Watch Ben hanging out with aliens that nearly scared him to death.

But despite all he had been through, he had a great time in Ben Prime's world.


End file.
